Scoundrel (Goldfur)
|image = Fox 2.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |imagecaption = "This will be the start of song!" |gender = Male |class = Mage |current meta = Mage/Support |damage = Magical |difficulty stat picture = |physical stat picture = |magical stat picture = |resilience stat picture = |support stat picture = |Emblem price (put after the price) = 28,000 |Rune price (put after the price) = 560 }} "This will be the start of song!” Goldfur was born a mongrel - lowly, poor and hungry. He survived off his wits and not a small amount of charm, eventually becoming a strong, capable fighter, and an even stronger musician. During the day, he makes his coin fighting and during the night, he can be found playing in the corner of the tavern, always keeping a keen eye on neglected purses. Strategy * uses a lot of mana as you need to spam it in teamfights. Not only can it make a losing fight into a winning fight by healing your team, it can win a teamfight just with the damage. Getting mana items such as Fername Blade will mean you can heal your teammates more often whilst still outputting damage. The slow from Fername Blade also contributes to teamfights too. *Learn how to toggle . and both add powerful secondary effects to your skills, but there is a time and place for each. If your team is slightly ahead or you think you'll need the extra percent based damage to kill beefy targets like Guardians or bosses like Mogulsh then it may be best to use Aria of Assault. is geared more towards protecting your team. Because the damage reduction stacks relatively quickly, if you have less than ideal gear it can vastly increase your team's resilience even without high magic attack to scale the healing. * has a low cooldown and a powerful effect. Feel free to preemptively stack the stun effect on enemies since it lasts thirty seconds and always try to keep it up on your teammates, especially during a teamfight. *Sooner or later you'll have to 1v1 another hero which can be hard for Goldfur as he is stronger in teamfights. But he does have his own combo tactics which makes it easier for him to 1v1 another hero whether that hero is a fighter, mage or a guardian. To start, give yourself an buff so you'll survive the first hit. Stall your opponent until you can use the skill again and put it on the opponent and then, cast your ult so you'll opponent will be stunned for a period of time which gives you enough time to start spamming your . It also heals you during the process so even a Debronee won't kill you with his . With a good magical item setup, you can actually kill the opponent before he/she can actually escape. But beware of some opponent such as Anuir or Archimtiros as they can also Stun and Silence you. Skills Enchanted Lyrics Cost: 125/125/125/125 MP Range: 9 meters Cooldown: 16/15/14/12 seconds Casted on ally: Places an enchantment on the hero. If the hero receives any damage, the skill will heal him or her for 75/125/175/225 + of Magical Attack HP, then jump to the allied hero with the lowest HP within 15 meters. Limited to 5 jumps and one hero at a time. Lasts 30 seconds Casted on enemy: Places a curse on an enemy. If Goldfur attacks that enemy, the enemy will be stunned for 1.50/1.75/2.00/2.25 seconds Discordance Goldfur's magical music affects all units around him. Cost: 80/100/120/140 MP Range: 11 meters Cooldown: 17 seconds Effect: Heals all affected allies by 75/95/115/135 + Magical Attack, and deals 105/?/?/189 + Magical Attack Damage to all affected enemies. Note: By using more MP, this skill can be used multiple times before cooling down. But between each cast there's a 1.5 second delay. Battle Tuning Goldfur plays in a different key and with a different melody, depending on the situation. Cost: 25 MP Cooldown: 8/7/6/5 seconds Symphony of Serenity All targets healed by Goldfur will receive a Buff that reduces incoming damage by 3/4/5/6% and increases healing effects by 5%. Lasts 5 seconds. Aria of Assault All targets damaged by Goldfur's skills take extra Damage equal to 1/2/3/4% of their Max HP. Living Notes Goldfur launches a bouncing note at a target. The note bounces between the target and Goldfur 4 times. Cost: 150 MP Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 80 seconds Casted on ally: Each bounce heals Goldfur or a target hero by 30/50/70 + Magical Attack HP and increases their Movement Speed by 20%. Casted on enemy: Each bounce to a enemy hero deals 36/65/84 + Magical Attack Damage and reduces Movement Speed by 10%. Each bounce to Goldfur heals him by 30/50/70 + Magical Attack HP. 'Base Stats' 'Skins' Category:Hero Category:Mage Category:Nuker